


Going Up?

by Amarxlen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Oral, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m/f, vanatsulea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: In which Vanitas is impatient, Natsumi is a spoiled rich girl, and Lea is called Axel because reasons — but when they get together, it’s magic.





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written due to a prompt given in the KH OC discord server I'm in -- and I'm unashamed to say that it's just gratuitous, self-indulgent smut. Enjoy, ya filthy sinners!

_**Going Up?** _

They had barely passed the threshold of the elevator when Vanitas gripped her hips, pushing her against the wall and capturing her lips with his. Natsumi giggled as he ground his hips against hers, the sound swallowed in his kiss. 

“Impatient?”

“That car ride took way too long,” he offered before his lips moved to focus on her neck.

He always left dark love bites on her skin, as if he had to mark her as his for all the world to see — as if the photographs of them together splattered over social media and barely relevant magazines weren’t enough. She didn’t mind though, not even when her father gave her disapproving lectures with thinly veiled threats at cutting her off.

“We could have just taken your bike,” she pointed out.

Vanitas’ only response was a murmur she took as both agreement and dismissal as one of his hands gripped the back of her head, pulling her in for a deep kiss. His other hand stayed near her waist, caressing her hip before slipping to her ass and trying to pull her even closer. She could feel the growing hardness in his pants and had a feeling — if past experience was anything to draw from — they wouldn’t be making it up to his suite.

His hand traced down her thigh, squeezing and brushing his fingers lightly up her skin before slipping his hand under her skirt. She was already unbuttoning his pants when his fingers found their way under the hem of her panties and brushed over her slick lips. She could feel his smirk against her mouth at how ready she was and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

_ Fuck it. _

He pulled back from her and she reacted swiftly, pulling her shirt up and over her head and tossing it to a corner of the elevator. He echoed her actions, shrugging off his jacket and shirt. Their lips met again briefly before Vanitas went back to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down her collarbone to the sensitive skin of her breasts. She arched under his touch, head lolling against the wall of the elevator as one of her hands rested against his bare chest.

“Vani…”

She cupped his clothed erection, savoring the way he moaned against her skin when she rubbed her hand against him. In the next moment, he had unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders. Before her bra even hit the floor his lips were wrapped around her nipple, tongue circling it and sending shivers down her spine. His hands rested on the small of her back, thumbs playing with the high waist of her skirt, as though they were itching to remove what remained of her clothes. His hands were rough, but his touch was gentle, and she loved how he made her feel worshipped.

Natsumi was itching for it too and was just about to completely take off either her skirt or his pants when they heard the unmistakable sound of the elevator doors opening. Vanitas stopped and her eyes opened reflexively to find none other than Axel standing in the doorway. For a moment none of them moved, and Natsumi couldn’t help but notice the way Axel’s lips parted slightly, and his green eyes looked them up and down. She cocked her head and returned the look. Then, Vanitas glanced over his shoulder and spoke, voice a low growl against her skin.

“Get the fuck out, Axel.”

The order seemed to bring Axel back to life. He scoffed, putting a hand on his hip.

“What, you can’t stop pawing your girlfriend long enough for us to get back to our rooms?”

“Don’t want to. Get out.”

Vanitas’ breath was warm on her skin, his lips brushing against her. That, combined with the way Axel was still looking at them, made her shiver again. An idea was starting to form, making its way past her parted lips.

“Wait. What if he didn’t?”

The air in the elevator felt thick with tension. Axel recovered first from the shock, his tone somehow lacking his usual snark.

“Look, Princess, I enjoy watching as much as the next guy, but—“

“What about participating?” Vanitas immediately froze before pulling away to look her in the eyes. Both he and Axel stared at her incredulously. She looked between the two of them, trying to keep her voice even. One way or the other, she was sure this would be a night she’d never forget. “Aren’t you even a little curious? I know I am. Vani?”

He paused for a long moment, staring at Natsumi with a conflicted expression, bordering on enraged. Natsumi held her breath, waiting for his reaction, everything in her praying that she hadn’t just made a terrible mistake. His angry expression abruptly faded as he scoffed.

“Get in here.”

Axel looked as though he’d just been punched in the gut, his gaze darting between his two friends. Natsumi bit her lip, acutely aware of her bare chest.

“...you serious?”

“Shut the fucking doors before I change my mind.”

Natsumi’s lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Her relief made her even bolder than usual and she quickly crossed the elevator and reached out to grab Axel by the arm and then press the button to close the doors, pressing the emergency stop button immediately after. Axel stood there, expression unsure. Neither man seemed inclined to move, so the blonde took the lead, lifting her hand to place it on Axel’s chest.

“You two have done it before, what’s the big deal about adding one more?”

They didn’t have time to answer before her hand moved further upwards, settling at the back of Axel’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach and once he was kissing her back, albeit tentatively, she pushed his jacket off, letting it hit the ground with a loud smack.

Axel’s kisses were different than Vanitas’ — the dark-haired man was never so tentative with her. It was like he was afraid to break her… or appear too eager to kiss his best friend’s girlfriend. She pulled back, taking in his closed eyes and parted lips. Was it possible he’d thought about this before? She couldn’t deny that she found him attractive, remembering the first night she’d seen both of them and how Axel had stolen the spotlight, dancing in the middle of everything with carefree abandon. The irony was evident: She’d thought she wouldn’t be caught dead with a punk like either of them, and now she was about to be with both.

She looked over at Vanitas, standing there with his arms crossed, watching them. His gaze caused a sudden nervousness to erupt in her stomach, wondering what exactly he was thinking.

Finally, he spoke.

“You gotta kiss her like you  _ mean it _ , dumbass.”

He strode forward, gripping her ponytail in his fist and crushing his lips against hers as his other hand found the small of her back again. She gasped into the kiss and he took the opportunity to nip at her bottom lip before moving back to her neck. Another gasp slipped past her lips as a second pair of lips found her neck, nipping and sucking. A long, low moan escaped her, her knees buckling when Axel’s hands found her breasts, lightly squeezing before tweaking her nipples and eliciting another moan.

On pure impulse, she reached forward, finishing unbuttoning Vanitas’ pants and pushing them down as far as she could. As soon as they were out of the way, she wrapped her hand around his dick, only for him to release his grip on her. He ducked down, removing her skirt and panties so that she was completely bare. Standing back up, he let his erection brush between her legs before his fingers found their way to her wetness.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, she threw her head back with a moan, catching a glimpse of Axel’s face and red hair.

“Your turn,” she said breathlessly.

She spun to face him, ignoring the way his breath hitched and fumbling with his pants before dropping to her knees and pulling them down completely. Her own breath hitched in her throat when she saw his shaft, noting that he was a bit longer than Vanitas. She knew what she would do if this was Vanitas, but she couldn’t help but hesitate. A hand twisted in her ponytail, and by the roughness she could tell it was Vanitas giving her a nudge forward.

Taking the permission, she opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking Axel as far into her mouth as she could. The strangled moan that left his lips spurred her onward as she felt Vanitas’ hand leave her hair and heard Axel’s moan suddenly muffle. She twirled her tongue around him, moving her head back and forth and feeling a pair of legs against her back. When she looked up, the sight sent her heart racing — Vanitas and Axel locked in a passionate kiss.

She backed away, causing the two to trip slightly and join her on the floor, but not deterring them in the slightest. Vanitas sat on Axel’s lap, his dick lifted upwards on Axel’s stomach. As she watched, Axel reached down to wrap his hand around her boyfriend. She knew Vanitas well enough to know that the hiss that slipped past his lips was one of pure pleasure. Her lips parted slightly, watching them eagerly, at the moment not even minding that she wasn’t directly involved. It was like the most sensual tug of war she’d ever seen, watching them try to wrest control from each other.

There was something about the way Vanitas curled his fist in Axel’s hair, hard enough that it must have hurt, but the redhead only moaned and arched his neck obligingly so that Vanitas could reach more skin. It had her licking her lips, mouth suddenly dry. She’d never been able to see his face when he lavished her with such treatment and oh, had she been missing out. The lustful look in his darkened eyes was making her tremble, anticipation coiling within her when he finally looked up and motioned for her to come closer.

She eagerly did as he wanted, shivering when his hand trailed across her backside briefly before he lifted himself off of Axel. Now on the opposite side of the redhead from her, Vanitas used his grip in Axel’s hair to force him to look at Natsumi. The authority in Vanitas’ actions and voice had her wound up, wetness pooling between her thighs. Axel’s eyes were half-lidded and clouded from pleasure as he looked at her.

“Isn’t she sexy as hell?”

Vanitas’ voice drew her gaze, their eyes meeting. He was kneeling next to Axel with a smirk on his lips, mouth close to Axel’s ear.

“Don’t you just want to suck on her tits?”

Axel looked her up and down, and there was a fluttering of anticipation in her stomach, wondering what Vanitas would say next, wondering what the two of them would do to her. When Axel licked his lips, she felt herself echoing the action, leaning forward as her gaze darted between his dick and Vanitas’ smug expression.

“I bet you just want to  _ fuck her _ .”

On some unspoken cue, Axel darted forward, any restraint he’d shown earlier gone as he gripped her hips and lifted her with little effort onto his lap. She let out a gasp of surprise that turned into a moan that matched his as he entered her, the feel of it so smooth and satisfying that she almost came right then and there. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he filled her and she threw her head back. Before she had time to recover from the sudden, but not unwelcome, intrusion, Axel leaned forward and took into his mouth the same nipple Vanitas had stimulated earlier.

She cried out, gripping his shoulders tighter as she started moving. The pleasure of Axel’s length sliding in and out of her was only increased by the fact that she could feel Vanitas’ eyes on them. When she looked back down at him, she could see the hunger in his eyes, taking in every inch of her getting fucked by his best friend.

The blonde held out her hand to him, trailing it down his bare chest, fingers just barely brushing his length, and yet, she still felt him tremble under her touch, cock twitching in the open air. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off, his hand back in Axel’s hair and yanking hard.

“She’s not gonna fuckin’ break, Axel.” Axel’s hands on her hips tightened as he groaned. Natsumi had never heard anything as sexy as when their voices melded together — Axel’s moans, and Vanitas’ growled, “ _ Fuck her _ .”

Vanitas’ command spurred Axel on, the redhead suddenly lifting her off of him — ignoring her cry of protest — and spinning her around, only to pull her tightly to his chest and thrust back into her. His groan of pleasure filled her senses and she couldn’t keep herself from crying out. The noise was suddenly cut off and a hand was gripping the back of her head at the same time Axel’s lips found her neck. When she opened her eyes briefly, she saw Vanitas kneeling in front of her, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open for long as first the tip of his dick and then his fingers found her clit.

There was too much sensation everywhere, Axel pounding into her, kissing her neck, Vanitas kissing her lips while his fingers rubbed agonizingly pleasurable circles around her clit. If the two men hadn’t been holding her steady, she would have fallen completely. Instead her legs buckled underneath her, alternating the pressure of Vanitas’ fingers, Axel’s warmth against her back, his strong arms wrapped around her. It was as if she’d been missing out on something her entire life and was only now finding out what it was. She felt her orgasm building inside of her until, with a particular thrust and swipe over her clit, it burst free. Her head flung back as she cried out, body tensing with each shudder of her climax. She leaned heavily against Axel, riding out her orgasm as his pace suddenly increased, thrusting into her deeper and faster, building her up again before she’d even had a chance to come down.

Amidst her moans, Axel groaned against her ear, giving the lobe a gentle nip before his hips snapped into her, groan cutting off as he came. He buried his face against her neck, a few more short thrusts finishing him off completely. He sat back on his heels and, her body limp against him, Natsumi followed. A hum of appreciation escaped her, and she felt Axel’s sharp exhalation that she suspected was a laugh interrupting his labored breathing.

“I hope you saved some of that for me, baby.”

Vanitas’ words and breath on her ear, along with the way his fingers trailed up Axel’s shaft to her clit, causing Axel to twitch inside of her, sent shivers racing up her spine and she moaned again. She couldn’t form a coherent sentence, and instead settled for a soft “mhmmmm” as Vanitas helped her to her feet. Axel slipped out of her and she felt his seed start dripping down her legs, which trembled slightly. Vanitas’ arm wrapped around her waist helped steady her, his other hand cupping her face and bringing her in for a kiss.

She let him support her, hardly noticing when his hand left her face, until she felt it between her legs instead. He let his fingers tease her, almost but not quite entering her as he gathered up the juices dripping out of her.

“I’m sure she’s got plenty left in her.” Axel’s hands landed on her shoulders, his teeth nipping her neck. “She was  _ so wet _ .”

“I—“

Whatever she had been about to say dissolved into an incoherent moan when Axel’s fingers tweaked her nipples again. She bucked against Vanitas’ hand, body arching to try to absorb as much of their touches as possible. Taking advantage of her open mouth, Vanitas slipped his fingers inside. Her tongue reflexively swirled around them, tasting the combined salty sweetness of herself and Axel on his fingers.

“You what?”

Axel’s voice was somehow chiding and teasing at the same time, his dick already growing hard again against her backside. Despite the onslaught of sensation from earlier, despite how hard she’d come, she found she wanted nothing more than to be fucked by them, and fucked  _ hard _ . She yanked her head back from Vanitas’ fingers, the digits leaving her mouth with a loud pop.

“I want you to fuck me!”

Her voice was a high pitched plea, cracking at the end as she felt both of them, hard against her. She had a brief moment of wondering what it would feel like to have them both inside of her before they took the decision from her. Axel brought his hands back up to her shoulders, spinning her around. She had just enough time to see the cocky smirk on his face before Vanitas had his hands on her hips, pulling her to the floor with him. His dick was between her legs, sliding against her slick lips, sending lustful tremors through them every time he brushed against her clit. She was so ready to be entered again, and she reached down to position Vanitas where she wanted him, only to have Axel grasp her hands and lead them to his dick instead. Natsumi looked up, finding he was still smirking.

“He can handle himself, Princess. But what about you? Can  _ you _ handle it?”

There wasn’t even a pause, nodding at him before returning her gaze to his member. She opened her mouth, just about to take him in again when Vanitas plunged into her swiftly, burying himself into her as far as he could. When she cried out, Axel took the opportunity and gripped her ponytail, bringing her face forward and her mouth around him. The air was full of their strangled moans, and she had a brief thought —  _ This is the best idea I ever had  _ — before she was once again overwhelmed by sensation.

Vanitas gripped her hips, the leftover semen from Axel and her own wetness letting him slide swiftly in and out of her. The sound of their skin meeting echoed in the elevator and with each deep thrust she moaned around Axel’s dick. The redhead’s hands tightened in her hair at the sound, loosening her already disheveled ponytail. She looked up briefly to see him throw his head back in pleasure before her eyes slipped shut, focusing fully on the two men and the way they were making her feel.

Her movements were somewhat erratic, Vanitas’ forceful thrusts alternately causing her to take Axel deeply into her mouth or moan around him, but Axel didn’t seem to mind much. His fingers kept tightening and loosening in her hair as he groaned in pleasure.

“That’s right baby, suck him off,” Vanitas said at the same time his hands moved up to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples.

Still sensitive from her first orgasm, the extra bit of stimulation was too much — she cried out, muscles clenching around Vanitas as she came undone and completely forgot about Axel. Vanitas kept going, the feel of him going in and out of her while she came lengthening her throes of pleasure until he stopped abruptly. His fingers gripped her nipples almost painfully, strangled moans leaving his lips as his seed joined Axel’s inside of her. All at once she remembered Axel, reaching up with her hands to replace his where he’d taken over while she’d been climaxing. He felt harder than he had earlier and it only took a few pumps of her hand and twirls of her tongue around his tip before he too came undone.

The elevator fell suddenly silent, only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the air. Axel stumbled back a step, sitting down heavily on the floor next to her and leaning back on his hands. Natsumi sat forward, Vanitas’ hands falling from her breasts. She let out a soft moan as he slipped out of her, pressing her lips to Axel’s despite her moan. She made sure Axel kissed her back, albeit tiredly, before pulling back and turning to Vanitas and doing the same to him. Her limbs felt almost numb and she let her head drop against Vanitas’ chest, feeling it rise and fall and hearing his racing heart.

“God damn, Princess.” Natsumi’s eyes found Axel’s smug smirk. “No wonder Vaniboy can’t keep his hands off you.”

She gave a satisfied smile as Vanitas scoffed.

“Shut up, Axel.”

Axel’s breathless laughter echoed through the elevator.

“Yeah, fuck you too,” he said with a wink.

Natsumi giggled against Vanitas’ chest, reaching out and gesturing Axel to come closer. His face showed mild surprised and he looked up at Vanitas.

“Axel.”

His eyes found her again and she repeated the gesture. He let out a short breath that might have been a laugh.

“Alright, alright.”

He joined them, sitting next to Vanitas a little awkwardly. The redhead jumped when Natsumi’s arm snaked out to drape over his torso. He looked down at her, eyes darting further down her body and between her legs, where she could feel their combined seed dripping down. Satisfied, she smiled and closed her eyes.

“Can we do this again?” she murmured.

There was a long silence during which she almost fell asleep before Vanitas shifted underneath her.

“C’mon, baby, you can’t sleep here.”

She let out a little whine of protest as he helped her to her feet. A few moments later, Axel was passing her clothes to Vanitas. The dark-haired man helped her tug her shirt over her head, before quickly wiping her legs up the best he could and slipping her skirt on. She leaned against a now clothed Axel as his arm slipped around her waist and Vanitas pulled on his own pants on, holding the soiled shirt he’d used on Natsumi. His gold eyes slid back to where she and Axel stood before he crossed the elevator and set it to take them up to their floor. He returned to them, the men wordlessly shifting her between them, Vanitas’ arm replacing Axel’s. With a frown, she reached out and grabbed Axel’s hand.

“You guys didn’t answer me.” Again, silence. “Can we do this again?”

There were two deep exhalations above her head, and then, Vanitas, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Axel’s other hand landed on her head, but instead of mussing her hair, he smoothed it.

“Whatever you want, Princess.”


End file.
